Draco Malfoy Vampire Extravaganza
by xXfireXflyXx
Summary: DR/G ONE-SHOT ; Draco finds himself in a terrible situation.


This one-shot is about two years old, so the writing isn't as good as it could be, but I like it. :\ . It was going to be a prologue to a Draco/Ginny story that I was going to write, but it never really took off. Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hold still, Malfoy," Hermione grumbled, tilting his head back to get a proper look at his fangs, "I... I don't know what to say."  
"Well it's a little obvious, isn't it?" Draco snarled, pulling his head away, "I'm now a vampire... I'm a freak."  
"That's not new," Ron snorted softly from his side, causing him to glare at the redhead.  
"Don't make jokes," he growled, standing up and moving towards the taller man, "Or I may just make you my first victim..."  
He cast a very dramatic look to Ron's neck and licked his lips. Ron's eyes widened and he took a step back, scuttling behind Ginny.  
Draco smirked and settled back down in the chair, remembering how he had gotten into this predicament.

Going completely against his father, he joined the Order of Phoenix after school, and had been fighting alongside Harry Potter for several years now. He and Potter weren't exactly best friends, but they could tolerate each other, to a degree.  
It took a very long time for the Order to trust him, and after several near death experiences with his father's 'friends', he managed to prove he was on their side of the fight.  
Although he agreed with many of Voldemort's causes, he wanted to show he wasn't his father. Throughout his life, he had been compared to Lucius Malfoy in every way, and now, joining the Order of Phoenix finally proved to the wizarding world that he was different.  
But now he was different.

After winning a particularly difficult battle, the younger Order members had gone to the pub and gotten completely wasted, That night, Draco learned something about himself; he was going mad over Ginny Weasely. It was a horrifying thought, but he wanted her badly that night. However, she was with Potter, and they were engaged.  
Out of drunken stupidity, Draco found some tart dressed in a miniskirt and fishnets to take home that night, making sure he paraded his new 'date' around in front of Ginny for a little while.

He knew the girl liked him, it was so obvious.

Once noting her scowl, he took his date out of the pub, and up to hotel room, not quite sure how far he would get with her.  
She suggested a more kinky approach to things, and before he knew it, she had tied him to the bed and was licking his neck, moaning as though he was pleasuring her almost to the brink. At first he didn't mind, but when he noticed her special attention to his neck, he began to panic.  
Then it was over. His mortal life ended that night as she drained him, and left him in his new skin alone, and tied to the bed.

The first day was horrible, since he felt so exhausted, but couldn't sleep. His temptress had left the blinds open only a crack, just enough to burn his foot slightly when he moved it.  
Rescuers finally came, and Hermione was the first to find him. Initially, she couldn't stop laughing, but when Ron noted he looked awfully pale, she sobered up right away and they escorted him back to headquarters to be checked by Remus Lupin.

Sure enough, he was immortal, and would be on a bloodlust soon enough.

"I don't want to live in the basement," Draco moaned as Seamus and Harry began moving things around to make more space, "It's bloody freezing down here."  
"Lupin says it'll be good for you when the sun's up," Seamus explained, "Now what do you want... A bed or a coffin?"  
Draco wrinkled his nose at the question, "Why the fuck would I want a coffin? Give me a bed!"  
"Well I was just wondering..."  
"Don't wonder," he snapped, sitting on his new desk and folding his arms, "It'll get you in trouble one of these days."  
"Someone's touchy," Harry chuckled. Draco glared at him, "Well Potter... You see... I've officially been restricted to nights and can no longer see daylight. You'd be a little touchy too."  
"You'll get used to it," Harry chuckled, "Remus has been a werewolf for the longest time... Maybe we'll find you a potion that'll help."  
Draco groaned and rolled his eyes, "What I could really use is that sodding vial of blood... I'm starving!"  
Seamus shot him a disgusted look, "Yeah... Um... We're on it."

Draco stared moodily at the door at the top of the staircase. It was nearly noon, and he knew the sun was shining, and everyone was awake, but he had to stay downstairs. He thought vampires would end up being naturally tired during the day, but he couldn't sit still and fall asleep. Every time he did, his new sharp ears would pick something up from around the room and disrupt his sleep.

Grumbling loudly to himself, he snatched the covers off his bed and stormed up the stairs, flinging the blanket on, and stepping outside. He could barely see anything, but he managed to stumble his way through the narrow halls to the kitchen.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped, "Why are you up!? This isn't good-"  
"I couldn't sleep," he stated, poking his head out from the blanket, "So I-"  
His eyes widened as his face started to sizzle, and he let out a yelp and tore off to the shadows of his basement, searching for some cream to quench his burning skin.

"This is such rubbish," he grumbled, sitting alone in his small basement compartment, "I get punished for joining the good side... I mean... I don't deserve this!"  
"Draco?"  
He glanced up and noticed Ginny making her way into the basement. Thankfully, his skin had grown back completely over his once charred face, and he was back to looking like normal.  
"I have something that may be... uh... helpful," she stammered, handing him a bottle. He held it in the torchlight, squinting to read the description - Sunscreen.  
"Oh, ha-ha," he droned, tossing it back to her, "The humour is just _so_ appreciated."  
"Well I was actually trying to help, you stupid pig," she snapped, "I was trying to be nice! Unlike you, I'm not turning this into one big sarcasm-fest!"  
"Sorry, sarcasm just beats in my non-beating heart," he sniped, rolling his eyes, "But I am stuck like this, and there's nothing anyone can do... I can be as spiteful as I want."  
"I think this is karma," she stated, folding her arms, "You were horrible to all of us growing up... And now look what you've gotten yourself into."  
"Oh? _I'm_ the horrible one?" he sneered, folding his arms arrogantly and cocking an eyebrow, "Virginal Ginny Weasley is quite a laugh, eh love?"  
"You keep your mouth shut about that, you understand me?" she snarled, her eyes narrowing, "That night was a mistake, and you know it."  
"Actually... I don't think it was," he laughed, picking at his nails, "I think you liked it... And I think you want more... Why else would you be down here."  
"I'm down here trying to help you, you filthy rat!" she shrieked, hurling the bottle at him, "You make things so complicated, Draco Malfoy, and I don't need to put up with it!"  
"I'm sure beloved Potter wouldn't either," he hissed quietly, noting her face pale, "Don't look like that... I won't tell him. As long as you can act, you'll remain untouched for your darling wedding night."  
She stared down at him, her chin raised slightly, "Thank you."

He nodded, and watched as she turned on her heel, stalking out of the basement in a depressed huff.  
Gods he loved her, and no one would ever know. The very woman he loved remained oblivious... and now he was stuck like this for all eternity.  
This wasn't what he had expected. He hadn't _meant_ to fall in love with her, Ginny Weasley of all people! But he had... He'd fallen hard.  
A life without love was cruel... But as it stood now, Draco had neither.  
He stared down at the bottle of sunscreen, then flipped open the cap, squirting some cream into his hands and rubbing it on his face; he wouldn't let it end like this... He couldn't.


End file.
